Snowmelt
by Bell Star
Summary: Diciembre rugía con fuerza, y las primeras nevadas silenciaron hasta los actos más pecaminosos que uno podía encontrar en esa ciudad. A través de la ventana, la nieve flotaba despacio como si estuviésemos metidos dentro de una bola de Navidad. Nos estábamos habituando a una vida demasiado tranquila, y yo me preguntaba, cuánto duraría. Aquella noche podría ser la más fría del año.


**Aquí vengo al trote con un nuevo fic(cillo) sacado de la manga. O del teclado, según se mire. (Houdini amigo mío, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.)**

 **Tanto personajes como escenarios o tramas le pertenecen al gran mangaka (no queda claro si es hombre o mujer, creo que hombre, so basically), Ishida Sui.** (Me pregunto si será un pseudónimo como el de Eto. "Sui" significa sandía, yo lo dejo caer cual piano de cola de un octavo piso. Y que viva.)

 **Espero que os guste.** (En serio, muy en serio.) **Trataré de continuar los demás fics pendientes** (si os gusta **Soul Eater** , yo soy vuestra locuela) **y sacar este adelante.** (Parezco una madre soltera, ¡siendo mis hijos ávidos lectores que alimentar! Volad polluelos, volad.) **Que el fic hable por sí solo, ¡nos leemos bellezas!**

 **A mis queridas** _ **Nitta, Reverie y Misari.**_

 _ **Snowmelt**_

 **Bell Star.**

* * *

 **Música para hoy:**

 **The future is now**

"La vida ya no es la que era."

"Yo soy uno,"

"pero las chispas se convierten en llamas."

"Tienes lo que te mereces."

"Cuando venganza es lo que ofreces."

"Este es el futuro."

" **El futuro es ahora**."

"Ahora, desaparece."

 **(** _ **The Offsprings**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **1**_

En el telediario lo advirtieron durante toda la semana, aquella noche podría ser la más fría del año. Era de lo más común, que algunas parejas trataran de mantener el calor corporal en el amparo cálido y reconfortante del hogar. Diciembre rugía con fuerza, y las primeras nevadas silenciaron hasta los actos más pecaminosos que uno podía encontrar en esa ciudad.

—¿Estás segura de que no nos verá tu padre? —miró hacia todos los rincones y azulejos que se escondían en el portal de aquel piso.

—Ha dejado una nota en la nevera —Touka desabotonó su abrigo y omitió el detalle de que también la había dejado _comida_ en ella. Prefirió devorar la boca de su invitado, de otra manera—. ¿Tanto te preocupa?

—No quiero que tenga una mala impresión de mí —dijo él, consternado.

"Con sólo ver tu cara y tus pintas, no tardaría en colocarte en nuestra nevera." Pensó ella con sorna.

—No volverá hasta el lunes y mi hermano está durmiendo —Touka abrió la puerta con una de las llaves y le arrastró hasta el recibidor—, así que estamos solos.

Tras un último beso y un pícaro gesto de cariño por parte de ambos, se separó de él aunque le costase horrores y decidió ir en busca de su hermano pequeño, para confirmar cómo se encontraba. Hasta hace poco aquella pequeña fiera de pelo azul no podía ponerse de pie sin caer estrepitosamente al vacío. Touka cruzó el angosto pasillo, decorado con algún que otro cuadro mal pintado por su madre. Y antes de entrar siquiera a la habitación que compartían, Ayato hizo acto de presencia abriendo la puerta y pegándola un susto de muerte, haciéndola caer al suelo de un bote. Había oído los pasos de la pareja, la cerradura de la puerta al abrirse.

—¿Touka? —la llamó con una voz adormilada, frotándose los ojos rojos del sueño con las mangas del pijama. Tenía la melena oscura realmente alborotada e iba acompañado de la mano, con su peluche favorito. **El conejito negro.**

—¿Solos? O casi —pronunció él, apareciendo por el pasillo con la sonrisa puesta, tras haberse puesto cómodo en el salón.

Como ella le había ordenado, él había desobedecido.

—Cállate Uta. —Touka hinchó las mejillas de aire, al igual que una ardilla comiéndose una bellota.

Los dos _hombres_ _de la casa_ la ayudaron a levantarse.

* * *

Sentados en el sofá y bajo la luz tenue de las lámparas amarillas de bajo coste, Touka envolvió en una manta a su hermano como si se tratase de un burrito mixto. Lo hizo tan bien, que al principio el niño no podía respirar.

—Toma campeón. —Uta le trajo una taza de chocolate caliente.

—Gracias Uta —Ayato le respondió recogiéndola, como si se conociesen de toda la vida. En tono amistoso. Tan sólo se habían visto las caras unas… cuantas veces.

El rostro y los ojos de Uta podían dar algo de miedo de buenas a primeras, desde luego su edad superaba la de Touka. Pero el pequeño de los Kirishima no era un cobarde que se achantase con cualquier cosa rara que se cruzara en su camino. El joven se había ganado al crío alabándole y dándole todo lo que se le antojase. Una vez tuvo que llevarle a caballito por todo el vecindario. A Touka no le hacía ninguna gracia perder atención por parte de ambos.

—¿Cómo puede gustarte tan amargo? —Uta frunció el ceño, técnicamente, sus cejas estaban tatuadas.

Ayato le dirigió una mirada llena de sorpresa a su hermana, con los párpados bien separados, apretó con el brazo al conejo contra su pecho. Touka alzó los hombros y él hizo lo mismo a la perfección, como siempre. Por suerte, el joven intruso no era de muchas palabras, ni pensamientos. Como las hadas, pareciese que sólo podía aguantar uno a la vez.

—¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde? —Con los brazos en jarra, Touka posó el dedo en la pequeña nariz de su hermano. Desviando el tema principal a una regañina que se estaba cociendo desde hace rato.

—¿Y tú cómo es que llegas tan tarde? —Ayato contraatacó tras un gemido de molestia, imitándola, otra vez, en la pose y en el tono de decepción. Sorbió de su taza caliente, aún con los ojos achinados de sospecha. Sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Nos ha pillado… —Uta bromeó susurrante, picando a la hermana mayor.

—Ni que fueses mi padre. —Touka se ruborizó como una granada. Lo que hizo reír a Uta bocabajo, mientras se abrazaba a un cojín del sillón.

Pero lo cierto era que también le sacó una sonrisa, ver a su hermano con un enorme bigote de chocolate en la cara, parecía un señor de verdad. Touka se lo limpió con una servilleta y el aludido siguió hablando de forma inaudible, a lo que ella entendió:

"—Hablando de padres. ¿Y el nuestro?"

—Se ha ido. —Soltó ella sin más remedio. Entristecida, las mentiras con Ayato ya no valían más.

"Como todos los viernes", pensó ella, dando un chasquido con la lengua. Desde que se mudaron al Distrito 20, casi nunca estaba en casa con ellos.

—¿Qué? No puede ser… —La taza salpicó de cacao la moqueta, los ojos por poco se le salen de las órbitas—. Me prometió que iríamos a jugar en la nieve mañana si me encontraba bien —enfurruñado y de brazos cruzados, el pequeñajo quería respuestas. Uta le arrebató la taza de entre las piernas antes de que se quemase o destrozase el sillón y le agarró por los hombros, intentando animarle. Su cara de pena podía matar a más de una persona débil del corazón.

—Seguro que te lo dijo para hacerte sentir mejor. —Agachada, Touka apartó un par de mechones del flequillo de su hermano, viéndole la cara blanquecina y redondeada.

Una vez su hermano se enfadaba con el mundo, no habría manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Posó una mano sobre su frente y la otra sobre la suya propia.

—No tienes buena pinta —afirmó, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. ¿De verdad pensabas que te iba a sacar así?

—Papá nunca falla una promesa. —Para ser todavía un crío, a veces era demasiado listo. Demasiado serio—. ¡Lo conozco desde hace tanto que ni me acuerdo!

Y otras veces demasiado inocente. "Papá esto, papá lo otro." Papá siempre en su boca y en sus historias. Ayato se moriría sin su padre, eso Touka lo tenía muy claro. Ella era diferente al respecto. Siempre había estado ahí para ellos, pero nunca la habían dado la admiración que se merecía.

—Sólo tienes ocho años. Le habrá surgido alguna _emergencia_ —suspiró—, ya sabes.

En realidad no, no sabían en qué trabajaba "papá". Sólo eran conscientes de que traía dinero a casa y que él jamás hablaba de "cómo le había ido el día". Pero su padre no era como los demás, su familia no era como las demás.

—Es un adulto, sabrá lo qué se hace.

—No es justo…

Y como era de esperarse, el pequeño se puso de morros. Por supuesto, Touka siempre era la mala de la película. La que daba las malas noticias, la que aguantaba por mucha mierda que la echasen encima. Pero a pesar de todo ello, no era infeliz. Le dio un beso de consolación en la frente, manchándole con el roce del carmín morado. "—Puag." Él hizo un gesto de asco, al quitarse con la manga del pijama los restos de besuqueo pegajoso. Touka sintió el calor sofocante que irradiaba la cara de su hermano pequeño, recordó que aún seguía enfermo y febril.

Uta por su lado, se puso celoso en cuestión de segundos. Atacándola con atrevidos besos en la coronilla, cuando fueron en busca de un paño frío a la cocina.

* * *

No mucho más tarde, acabaron viendo en la televisión un programa de risas de madrugada durante un largo rato. Uta no comentó nada respecto a la cena, él y Touka habían tomado algo antes, o al menos ella fingió de maravilla haberlo hecho. En todo caso, le propuso al pequeño de los tres poder prepararle una mera sopa de pollo o un poco de arroz hervido con zanahorias. Pero ambos hermanos gritaron a la vez frases distintas para evitarlo:

—¡No hace falta que te moles…/¡Tengo la tripa revuelta, lo acabaría potando todo!

—Vale, vale. Poneos de acuerdo, no cocino tan mal —caviló él, enfurruñado.

En verdad cocinaba fatal, sólo sabía hacer bebidas calientes. A veces usar el microondas; el horno: estaba prohibidísimo.

Pero el enfado se le paso con un simple masaje en los lóbulos dilatados de sus orejas, por parte de los increíbles dedos de la hermana mayor, cuando el menor no estaba mirando, o eso fingía. Y es que Ayato se había proclamado dueño ilegítimo del mando a distancia, guardándolo como un tesoro entre sus huesudas rodillas. Su padre y su hermana le trataban a cuerpo de rey las veinticuatro horas del día, cuando estaban en casa. Con una mínima tos, ya andaban detrás de él como siervos. A Touka no le hubiese importado quedarse así para siempre, descansando adormilada sobre la suave cabeza de su hermano pequeño. Con los brazos de Uta envolviéndola por completo en un abrazo lleno de seguridad. Los tres juntos, o cuatro, sin olvidar al peluche del conejo, acurrucados en el sofá con el pequeño en medio. Hasta que éste último comenzó a bostezar y sus párpados se cerraban como persianas en contra de su voluntad.

—Vete a la cama, —Ella le ordenó, dándole ligeras palmaditas en la espalda para moverlo. Era todo una roca—, luego voy a darte las buenas noches.

—¿Me lees un cuento? —preguntó el enano. No dispuesto a rendirse ante el sueño sin dar feroz batalla.

—Sabes que no sé ninguno, no se me da bien —Touka frunció el ceño, confusa. Decía la verdad.

"No, no." Su hermano tan sólo tendría pesadillas con la mala forma de narrar de Touka.

—Pero **papá** siempre lo hace. —Ayato hizo un mohín triste con la boca que le hacía parecer mucho más mono e irresistible de lo que era en realidad, dejando incapacitado a todo aquel que le mirase. Después se frotó los ojos enrojecidos con los nudillos blancos, a punto de llorar—. Por favor…

Había que aceptar el reto, o las consecuencias serían nefastas. "Jamás se iría del sofá, pillaría otro resfriado. Su padre le echaría la bronca y mucho peor aún, Uta se quedaría sin ganas de continuar lo que habían dejado inacabado horas atrás."

Los hombros de la chica se hundieron indicando su rendición. Y con una voz áspera, murmuró:

—Está bien…

—¿Me lo prometes? —Su hermano pequeño añadió unos ojos de corderito a la actuación, impecable. A Touka se le caía la baba, ese no era su Ayato de siempre. Brillaba demasiado.

—Sabes que sí —se mordió la punta de la lengua, enganchando la naricilla de su hermano con dos dedos—. Pero deja de mirarme así o me moriré pronto de diabetes, a dormir.

El pequeño la dio un beso en la mejilla, a pesar de que no sabía a qué se refería con eso último. (Para él era algo innato.) Y ella se lo devolvió en la frente, aún estaba caliente y húmeda por el sudor. Tal vez tuviese que ponerle paños fríos esta noche, velándole. A veces los niños aguantan más que los adultos, a veces son más listos aún.

—Bueno me voy, pero no hagáis mucho ruido —dijo Ayato muy convencido y confiado de que su hermana vendría tarde o temprano a su habitación, con un libro gordo bajo el brazo. Por último, alzando el mentón con sorna, les envió una mirada envenenada—. Que la última vez no me dejasteis dormir, estas paredes son de papel.

—¡Ayato! —Touka pegó un fuerte chillido, saltando del sofá. Pero su travieso hermano cerró la puerta de su cuarto antes de poder oír sus quejidos—. Pero serás…

Uta la detuvo agarrando su mano gentilmente, antes de que se levantara del todo para ir tras él y darle una buena regañina por sus rudos modales.

—Si no le hubieses dicho que sí, lo hubiese hecho yo —Uta sonrió de oreja a oreja. Hubiese sido mejor cuentacuentos, pero no era él a quién Ayato quería aquella noche para dar la tabarra hablando—. Casi se me rompe el corazón.

Touka volvió a sentarse, cabreada y con el vello a flor de piel.

—Es un buen mentiroso. —Rodó los ojos. La mano de Uta subió hasta su mejilla. La sostuvo con ternura entre sus dedos—. Me pregunto a quién habrá salido…

"A su padre, por supuesto."

—Pues… Piénsalo mientras tanto —dijo el joven alzando los hombros, dispuesto a besarla hasta que el oxígeno se le escapase por completo de su ser. Y así lo hizo—, eres una chica lista.

Touka se sintió calmada y al mismo tiempo quería clavar sus uñas en él. Se colocó sobre sus rodillas, varios cojines cayeron en la moqueta y después acabaron tumbándose por turnos, juntos, revueltos. Esta vez, como había pedido Ayato, no hicieron apenas ruido.

Con esa naturalidad y delicadeza que otros no mostraban, Uta conseguía que Touka le diese su plena confianza, su dulce cariño o expusiese una ternura que no aparentaba ante ninguno de sus conocidos. Pocas eran las personas que ataban a esta chica en el mundo, podían contarse con los dedos de una mano. Pero por la misma razón, depositaba en ellas todo su amor y las quería por delante de todo lo que se interpusiese en el camino. Y sólo él, podía hacerla olvidar la promesa que le había jurado a su hermano aquella noche.

Como se arrepentiría, de no haberlo hecho.

* * *

 **Nueva amenaza**

 **Kaneki.**

—¿Puedes dejar de mordisquear eso? He visto cómo se te ha caído al suelo. —Mi amigo Hide se atrevió a pronunciar mientras paseábamos engullidos en nuestras bufandas. Alterado, quería negar la existencia de la regla de los tres segundos—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

No sabía si me lo decía a mí, hacía tiempo que fingía que le estaba oyendo. A veces habla tanto que pierdo el hilo y me pongo a pensar en mis cosas, asintiendo sin parar al igual que uno de esos pájaros de decoración que hace que bebe agua de un cacharro, avestruces que esconden la cabeza bajo tierra. Hide es un poco más alto que yo, me molesta tener que alzar la cabeza cada vez que mantenemos una extraña conversación, todas son iguales. No me estaba mirando, así que supuse que iría dirigido a otra persona.

Y ese era Juuzou, que revoloteando entre la nieve como un cervatillo; no le hizo ni caso:

—El día que aprendas a combinar colores en la ropa, me lo cuentas.

—Eh, no es mi culpa. —Hide levantó el dedo en alto, pero Juuzou siguió su labor de seguir mariposas invisibles y creer que el vapor que salía de su boca era el fuego de un dragón malvado. No te aburrías con ninguno de los dos; Hide siempre era por su lado desatinadamente sincero—. No sé poner orden en mi vida, ¡imagínate en mi armario!

No había demasiadas razones que le preocupasen en la vida o al menos no las contaba para no preocuparnos. Supongo que se lo callaba hasta explotar, o se le escapaba cuando ya no podía más. Como ver un vaso de agua a rebosar que no logra dar más de sí mismo.

—Pues yo tampoco en mi boca, así que no te metas con ella. —Juuzou amenazó, sacándose de las fauces el palo de la piruleta. Causante de su nueva discusión con Hide.

Tenía la manía de morderlo cuando se ponía nervioso, incluso si ya no quedaba nada de caramelo pegado, siempre con sabor a fresa. El gerente se empeñaba en rellenar el bol de los caramelos, sabiendo perfectamente que era Juuzou quién los robaba.

Había perdido la cuenta en la de veces que discutían a diario. A partir de la décimo quinta, va perdiendo la gracia. Se convierte en una especie de bucle sin retorno que tan sólo yo soy capaz de superar sin volverme loco. (Todavía.)

Hide por su parte, no tardó en recoger un poco de la capa de nieve caída sobre un banco de madera; hizo una bola considerablemente grande y trató de acertar cuando se la lanzó a Juuzou a la cara, como si se tratase de un jugador de béisbol profesional. Para su desconsuelo, ha escogido como enemigo a alguien demasiado rápido. Disminuí la velocidad de mis pasos con sutileza, "yo no les conozco, no tengo nada que ver con ellos".

* * *

Supe que eran las ocho de la tarde de aquel domingo, cuando miré el reloj digital del panel de la farmacia donde trabajaba Nishiki Nishio, a destiempo. Ya que habíamos vuelto al distrito 20, nos pasamos un rato a molestarle. Él nos suele llamar: _"Dos hombres y medio."_

Hide fue directo a medirse y a pesarse en la máquina, luego se deprimió y acabó comprando otro tinte para el pelo. También quiso hacerse un nuevo agujero en la oreja pero no le dejaron. Y Juuzou era un torbellino desatado, un niño travieso en una tienda de juguetes. Se mareaba con Hide poniéndose gafas de distintas graduaciones. Les quitaba los chupetes a los bebés y se los devolvía al azar para que tuviesen besos indirectos, abría todos los potitos y cremas para olerlos, se le caían al suelo o se enfadaba con la puerta automática del local. Era todo un espectáculo hasta que Nishiki se hartaba y les perseguía con una escoba de paja. Ambos se escondieron detrás de una anciana que creía que les iba a robar el bolso. Nadie iba a juzgarla por pensar tal cosa, ni tampoco cuando alzó el bastón para golpearles en el culo.

—¿Es que quieres que me despidan? —El pobre de Nishiki me encaró furioso en el mostrador, donde yo estaba apoyado, deleitado—. Esas bestias, ¿por qué no les tienes mejor vigilados?

—¿Quieres que te recuerde quién no me dejó estudiar el otro día para mi examen final? —Observé mis uñas, debía dejar de comérmelas tarde o temprano.

—¡Eres un ser vengativo!

—Y que no se te olvide.

Tras lanzarnos unas cuantas miradas de odio, salir con dignidad y volver a entrar para comprar unos caramelos mentolados para el aliento de Hide, agarramos a Juuzou de las piernas y tiramos hasta que soltó sus garras de la puerta corredera. "—¡Aún no he terminado contigo!"—chillaba inflado en cólera.

—Y no volváis pronto… —Nishiki murmuró entre dientes, fingiendo una sonrisa dolorosa frente a ese cascarrabias que tenía por superior. Ese hombre le daba cada coscorrón en la cabeza que el pobre de su cerebro, debía pensarse que vivía en una cama elástica.

Yo no sé cómo lo aguantaba.

Tenía muy mala estrella, pero qué esperarse de una persona que posee por nombre una marca de bicicletas. Quizás muchos nacemos sin suerte alguna y otros acaparan la que nos pertenece por derecho. El mundo está de por sí muy mal repartido, como las preguntas que ponen los profesores de la universidad sobre el papel de examen. Pero el borde de Nishiki podía esperar, ni siquiera nos preguntó qué tal había ido el funeral de esta mañana.

* * *

De risa en risa, caminamos calle abajo. Juuzou no tardó en pegar los morros contra otra cristalera, la del restaurante _Big Girl_. La nieve comenzó a caer acompañada de una ráfaga de viento congelado, así que no discutimos mucho sobre dónde resguardarnos. Ya resultaba una tradición _comer_ en ese lugar.

—Siempre pensé que la nieve, al ser blanca, sabría a azúcar. O a harina, o a sal —comentaba Juuzou, antes de entrar por la puerta giratoria. Se había tirado casi todo el camino con la boca abierta hacia el cielo nublado, devorando los copos que caían por si uno tenía un sabor diferente a otro—. Pero sabe a mierda.

—Crecer significa perder expectativas, por eso la gente lee libros —contesté con la nariz roja y las manos metidas en los bolsillos negros del abrigo—. Vete acostumbrando.

Juuzou era el más pequeño de nosotros, pero tenía la cabeza mejor amueblada que cualquiera en toda la ciudad. O al menos a veces, cuando recordaba quién era.

—No te soporto cuando hablas de literatura. —Me asesinó de una ojeada rápida. Peleamos para quitarle la bufanda granate que llevaba puesta, gané y como premio me sacó la lengua—. Te has vuelto un huraño.

—Prefiero hablar de lo que sé y callarme sobre lo que no tengo ni remota idea.

A pesar de poseer una mente de lo más artística, Juuzou simplemente no entendía mis hobbies. Y es que amar la literatura, también significaba odiarla hasta el punto más impensable. Pero sobre todo, defenderla a capa y espada o clavársela en todo el pecho.

—¿Y no te parece eso un poco triste? —preguntó. Estaba tardando en digerir lo que le había dicho, como de costumbre—. Espera, ¿era una indirecta?

Juuzou comenzó a quejarse como si no hubiese mañana, cuando no tiene un cuchillo en mano, te amenaza con el dedo. Llevé la mirada a otro lado y avisté a Oohashi en el corredor, tan simpática como todas las semanas. Nos asignó nuestra mesa y trajo el pedido de siempre sin necesidad de que la dijésemos nada: una hamburguesa de dos pisos para Hide, un café solo para mí y uno de esos manteles para niños de ocho de años. Con laberintos, las siete diferencias o sopas de letras, junto con unas diabólicas ceras de colorear.

—Esta camarera es tonta, me ha vuelto a traer sólo el rojo y el azul —Juuzou se levantó del asiento y apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, sosteniendo el peso de todo su delgado cuerpo en las muñecas adornadas con cicatrices varias.

Le agarré de la chaqueta y tiré hacia abajo antes de que se lo ocurriese vislumbrar algún tipo de cubierto afilado, nuestra camarera ya estaría muerta hace eones. No hay muchos restaurantes que nos permitan el paso y las chicas occidentales de aquí siempre me han gustado. Aunque jamás vaya a reconocerlo delante de Hide.

—Siéntate, te he dicho mil veces que sólo hay dos colores.

—¿Dónde se ha visto que no haya ceras amarillas para un mantel de papel? —Habló como un experimentado empresario de éxito en publicidad y marketing—. ¿Cómo quieres que pinte la jirafa? —Y tal como vino, el pequeño empresario se fue—. ¿De rojo? Una jirafa sangrienta. ¡Queréis ver el mundo arder!

—Puede ser un bebé jirafa recién nacido —Hide asintió enfrente suya, sentado a mi lado, como si hubiese dicho lo más obvio del mundo. Se golpeaba la sien con el dedo—, utiliza la imaginación.

Le pasé con discreción una servilleta para limpiarse, aunque no me la hubiese pedido. Y tras ese discurso, ambos mantuvieron la mirada en los ojos del otro durante un largo tiempo. Pensé que acabarían regañando otra vez por chorradas, la mano chocaba contra mi frente. Resultó incómodo hasta que Juuzou, con cara de asco, soltó el último comentario y Hide le devolvió una sonrisa cubierta de yema de huevo.

—… Tu amigo quiere ir siempre contra natura. —Negó con la cabeza el albino, en señal de pérdida. Como en los funerales pero con las neuronas de Hide representando los cadáveres.

Se me escapó una risa sorda, no es que él y yo fuéramos los indicados para decir eso. Juuzou se dedicó a pintar medio desparramado por la mesa, evadiéndose del entorno. Mientras Hide, parloteaba sobre querer casarse con la hamburguesa. Encogiéndome de hombros, prefería no ver ese cacho de carne en cuestión. Sostuve la taza de café caliente entre las manos. Su olor me resultaba relajante, quizá era lo único que conseguía calmarme últimamente. La culpa la tenía el gerente por malcriarme de esta manera. A través de la ventana, la nieve flotaba despacio como si estuviésemos metidos dentro de una bola de Navidad. Nos estábamos habituando a una vida demasiado tranquila, amodorrado, me preguntaba cuánto duraría. Por muy bonito que te pinten el cuadro, te acabas aburriendo de ver siempre el mismo trazo.

—Pensé que estarías triste hoy y que por eso debía venir a animarte. —Pillé a Hide hablando sin restos de _comida_ en la boca, con los mofletes hinchados, los ojos cerrados a cal y canto. Me sorprendió lo que dijo—. Pero ya veo que no hace falta.

"¿A quién se lo estaba diciendo?" Por suerte para mí y mi nube de embobamiento, Juuzou contestó:

—Ya te lo he dicho unas cuatro veces. Es mejor si está muerto, así no sufre más —murmuró en un tono tranquilo. Cosa que me dejaba intranquilo. No levantó los ojos del papel, ni dejó de pintar. Se repitió—. No sufre más.

—Buh… —Hide hizo un puchero, echando la cabeza hacia atrás—. Kaneki, dile algo a nuestro hijo —bromeó con una actitud mandona.

Espero que bromease.

—…

Y yo qué iba a hacer, no soy un hada madrina. No puedo inventar una solución perfecta e inyectársela a Juuzou en vena para que empiece a tener sentimientos afectivos. Esta es su manera de sentir, rara ante todo, pero suya. Además, si poseyese algo así. Lo habría usado en mí mismo hace tiempo.

—Otro igual… —Me tiró de la oreja, retorciéndola. Le dejé, no sentí dolor ninguno—. Pues sabéis qué, era un buen tipo.

Él comenzaba otro de sus famosos discursos llenos de honradez para picarnos, así que me coloqué cómodamente en el asiento, fijando la vista en el corazón que alguien había dibujado con rotulador sobre la mesa, porque esto iba para largo. Y el albino se enfrascaba aún más en sus pinturas. Impuso su brazo como barrera, agarrándose la raíz del pelo. Mientras no comenzase a arrancárselo a tirones...

—… Y lo mínimo hubiese sido, no sé, alguna lagrimilla. Algún consuelo, una oración, **algo**. —Hide abrió los brazos desesperado, como si estuviese a punto de echar a volar, con sentimiento y estupidez. _Ícaro_ , debieron haberle llamado sus padres al nacer. El sermón continuaba largo y tedioso—. Porque, digo yo, algo tenéis que tener ahí dentro. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que llorasteis por alguna injusticia? A ver qué os oiga.

Puse los ojos en blanco, no le aguanto cuando se pone tan sensible. Por el simple hecho de que yo soy como una gota de agua, en conjunto con él. Soplé con pesadez y quise dar el último sorbo al café ardiendo, el que siempre sabe mejor. "—Debí haberme traído un libro." De todos modos, no era ninguna injusticia, a todos nos llega la hora. Y esa fue la suya. Desde que…

—Ken.

Alcé la vista. Juuzou se veía borroso tras la capa humeante que escapaba de mi bebida. Su pelo albino en punta, su piel pálida y esos enormes ojos abiertos como platos. Pensé que me enseñaría el estúpido mantel que habrá coloreado, con una sonrisa en la cara a juego. Soy su mejor crítico, pero esta vez no ocurrió así. Temeroso, arrastró la espalda por el sofá y se escondió bajo la mesa del restaurante.

* * *

—¿A qué juegas? —Divertido, Hide ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. Hace rato que había devorado a su inanimada presa con el colesterol alto, ahora no sé si bromeaba o se aburría—. ¿Quieres que hagamos un _sinpa_?

Puede que no se lleven demasiado bien la mayor parte del tiempo, literalmente no se entienden, pero es extraño como suelen preocuparse el uno por el otro. Supongo que no importaría si yo faltase. Con los dos bajo la mesa y el pequeño tapando los morros del pelirrojo. Debería estar avergonzado, pero hace tiempo que eso dejó de importarme: Unos quince minutos, al obtener mi café. Es más, estaba atento a otras complicaciones. Juuzou no sentía dolor, ni miedo que se precie. Incluso su moralidad es del todo cuestionable. Dudo que haya empezado ahora su etapa rebelde, jamás ha salido de ella. Aprendí con el tiempo, que todo lo que hacía, por raro que fuese siempre tenía un porqué. Siempre se adelantaba.

—No te des la vuelta —me amenazó desde ahí abajo.

Hide murmuraba incomprensivamente, chupándole la mano con tal de que le liberase del abrazo de cobra en el que le había aprisionado, haciendo al albino sentir escalofríos. Le mandaba callar. Llamaban más la atención que cualquiera en todo el local. Suspiré largo y tendido, e hice caso de lo que me dijo. Qué podía perder. Me puse la capucha de la sudadera y agudicé el oído. No noté nada interesante, algunas chácharas corrientes alrededor que iban y venían como la marea. Hasta que lo sentí, a mis espaldas, cerca de la entrada quizá. Dos hombres hablaban en la barra del bar, voz grave y altiva. Familiar. Tomaban alcohol. Uno de ellos apestaba a sangre, una herida escondida y mal vendada tal vez. Me llevé obligado la mano a la nariz, sentí un fuerte malestar. La bilis en la garganta. Traté de concentrarme y no divagar en el olor, o se me iría la pinza.

—¿Cómo has podido perderla?

—Es más peligrosa de lo que parece, me ha destrozado la puta mano.

—Aunque sólo sea un capricho suyo, a Rize no le va a gustar. Yo que tú desaparecía del país pero ya.

—Volveré a buscarla, es una cría al fin y al cabo. No andará muy lejos, la huelo. Ninguno de los vigilantes de la frontera me ha dado avisos de haberla avistado, estará asustada. Ni siquiera sabía controlarse. ¿Por qué tengo que encargarme yo de sus tonterías?

—No sabes tratar a las mujeres.

—Yo sí que te voy a tratar a ti. Ayúdame a encontrarla, te lo recompensaré.

—¿Cómo? ¿Con qué?

—Rize no ha especificado que se la lleve con todos sus miembros intactos. O con su pureza intachab…

Me bastaba. Hasta cierto punto me cansé de escuchar. Fuese el que fuese su motivo de discusión, me traía sin cuidado. Y aunque su charla resultó desconocida, ellos no. Con tan sólo observar a Juuzou, lo había supuesto sin necesidad de prestar atención: _matones de Rize._

—¿Nos han visto? —Juuzou tiró de la pernera de mis pantalones. Con la otra mano seguía aprisionando a Hide con su asombrosa fuerza. Achinó los ojos, sin preocupación, dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que deparase mi respuesta.

—No sé qué hacen exactamente fuera del distrito 11. Pero cálmate, no nos conocen. Si reconociesen nuestro olor, ya hubiesen venido a por nosotros. No es a nosotros a quiénes buscan —omití el detalle de la chica. Juuzou se pondría más pesado que una mula con tal de ayudar, lo sabía. Los enemigos de Rize no son nuestros amigos. Simpatizantes en todo caso.

—¿Crees que se hará también con el distrito 20? —soltó él, mordiéndose el labio inferior con ahínco.

La pregunta del millón. Este lugar ha sido relativamente pacífico hasta el momento, sería una lástima perder nuestro nuevo hogar. Poco a poco, todos los distritos han ido cayendo uno a uno en manos de aquellos que saben manipular. El 20 no es un mal lugar para asentarse, pero sí era cierto que tan poco interés tenía en él los miserables, como el CCG de protegerlo de las amenazas. No sabía qué responder con certeza, pero si tenía claro lo que habría de hacer. Juuzou esperaba, con ojos ansiosos y enrojecidos.

—Rize no lo sabe todo. —Lo dije seriamente, a pesar de que parecía que le estaba hablando a mi entrepierna."Calmando a mi entrepierna"—. Y si no es así, iremos a otro sitio.

Susurré y me di cuenta. Aquellos hombres salieron por la puerta del restaurante, tambaleantes y ebrios. Por sus pisadas, eran bastos y grandes. Nuestra camarera les despidió con una voz dulce y cantarina. Cruzaron la calle, les vi de reojo a través del ventanal. Bajo la nieve, gabardinas, caras tenebrosas, ojos hundidos en las cuencas, oscuros guantes. Malos recuerdos comenzaban a invadir mi mente. No me había equivocado en ninguna de mis suposiciones, nunca pienso oxidarme como el gerente.

—¿Adónde? —Juuzou quiso saber. Escupió las palabras, trayéndome de vuelta. Me habría dado un mordisco con tal de llamar mi atención—. Y si vamos… ¿Y si vamos y nos deshacemos de ellos? —Me propuso una de sus ideas locas e improvisadas—. Le haremos un favor a estos normales, nos han tratado bien. A pesar de que somos mala gente.

—No somos mala gente. —Contuve la necesidad de plantarle el zapato en esa cara llena de cicatrices mal tratadas—. Ni se te ocurra, sólo atraeremos la desgracia.

Lo que ha pasado, lo que hiciésemos. Se sabrá, más de ellos vendrán. Siempre vienen más.

—Puag. No quiero interrumpiros pero… —Hide nos interrumpió, no sabía cómo conseguía zafarse de todo lo que le oprimía, pero lo hacía. Retiró con fiereza la rígida mano de Juuzou y gritó como un energúmeno en su abrazo de oso—. ¿¡Quieres hacer el favor de soltarme!?

Nos dejó sordos. Oohashi recogía nuestros platos por entonces, del susto que se pegó, acabaron quebrados en el suelo sin miramientos.

"—¿Y tus amigos? ¿Han ido al baño? Se los ha debido tragar la taza."

"—Ojalá fuese tan sencillo perderles de vista."

* * *

—No hacía falta que me acompañaseis, puedo cuidarme solo —Hide rompió con una sonrisa el silencio que había impuesto cuando llegamos a su portal, no nos gusta separarnos al fin y al cabo—. ¿Seguro que Renji no os echará la bronca por volver tarde?

—No es nuestro padre… Que yo sepa —contesté con tranquilidad, mientras él sacaba las llaves del bolsillo—, no lo conocí.

—No te me pongas sentimental ahora.

—Está bien, a Renji lo controlo yo. Además, tenemos que guardarte las espaldas. Si te llega a pasar algo, Kaneki se muere en vida.

El albino fingió una muerte apenada, tirándose encima de la nieve como la reina del drama que es.

—Cállate Juuzou, no exageres —Le ayudé a levantarse, porque si no lo hacía, acabaría enterrándolo ahí para los restos.

—Oh, no quiero ese cargo de conciencia tras mi muerte —Hide negó con la cabeza varias veces, alicaído, siguiéndole el rollo a Juuzou. Lo peor y más problemático que puedes hacer en tu vida.

—A ver si el que te va a matar voy a ser yo con tanta broma.

Amenacé entre dientes, mirando las piedras lisas que formaban un camino en la entrada de la casa, terminaban en la puerta.

—Hala, ya le has enfadado —Juuzou se cruzó de brazos y dio algunos chasquidos con la lengua—. Vas a tener que regalarle un libro raro para reconciliaros. ¿Os dejo espacio?

Le miré fijamente de costado, me sonó el cuello en el proceso, como si alguien hubiese roto papel de embalaje. Los dedos me crujieron cuando quise darme cuenta, y Juuzou abrió los ojos como platos. Pensé que le había dejado anonadado con uno de mis pequeños _Strikes_ de aviso. Pero esa teoría estaba muy lejos de ser cierta, él tan sólo había visto en el jardín de Hide…

—¡Un gato! —chilló como un loco, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Y no dudó en saltar la valla para perseguir al felino hacia la calle.

Casi se arranca el pelo.

—Le hemos perdido —Hide musitó, negando con la cabeza en señal de pérdida. "Otra vez."

—Otra vez no…

Di unos cuantos pasos pesados hasta la valla del jardín, siguiendo las finas huellas de Juuzou.

—Nos vemos —me llamó mi amigo desde la puerta, tiritando de frío. Abrazándose para guardar el calor, sonrió.

Me detuve en el sitio, sosteniendo una risa sorda. No dije nada, pensé que no haría falta. Alcé el brazo izquierdo, como un saludo. Y fui en busca de Juuzou, aguardado por aquella luz amarilla que emitían las farolas antiguas y se reflejaba en la nieve más brillante que nunca.

No es que me fuese a morir tal cual si perdiese a Hide, pero Juuzou no andaba mal encaminado, sí arrancaría alguna que otra cabeza antes de hacerlo. _Es lo único que me quedaba_.

* * *

Anduve bastante tiempo entre tinieblas, paraguas, borrachos y prostitutas solitarias que trataban de sacarle el dinero a los borrachos. Fue un poco difícil seguir el rastro de ese loco perseguidor de gatos, el olor se perdía entre la nieve y el frío no ayudaba demasiado. Para colmo, él es la cosa más veloz que he visto en mi vida. Pero hay algo en este mundo contra lo que Juuzou no puede luchar: la capacidad habilidosa de un animal inocente para evadir el peligro: que son sus abrazos.

—Pero sal, que no te voy a hacer nada…

Le decía con una voz tierna, ahí agazapado. Intentando levantar el coche aparcado en la acera, bajo el cual el felino se había escondido con sabiduría. Si no puedes contra tu enemigo, huye y escóndete. Ya lo agradecerás cuando mueras viejo y gordo, poco importará lo demás.

Miré a aquel gato naranja, a esos ojos amarillos de pupilas comprimidas como semillas, me susurraban: "—Socorro…" No podía decirle que no ante aquella súplica que sólo yo entendía. Juuzou arrastraba los pies mientras tiraba de una llanta. Su lógica racional era: "Si no puedo levantarlo tal vez lo puedo empujar."

—¿Qué miras? —Se había jactado de mi presencia sin necesidad de lanzarme una mísera mirada—. ¡Ayúdame, venga!

Me rasqué la nuca con pesadez. Ahora iba a ser imposible llevarlo a casa, ni detenerle. Tampoco es que yo estuviese por la labor de hacer de niñera, pero Juuzou era un caso especial. No es que fuese mi hermano ni nada parecido, pero, digamos que se lo debía. Y debía cuidar de él.

—Tú sí puedes, ah. Ya sé. —Se detuvo en seco y llevó la mirada al cielo nublado. Acababa de ocurrírsele una idea maquiavélica, _pongo la mano en el fuego_ por su futura mala decisión.

La sangre dejó de recorrerme el cuerpo. Era cierto que yo tenía más fuerza que él, pero Juuzou era más preciso para muchas otras cosas. No tanto para otras, desde luego podía dar unos saltos impresionantes. Así que se le ocurrió hacer uso de sus grandes dotes sobrehumanas y no tardó en ponerse a saltar encima del capó de aquel automóvil como un circense. Pensaría que así, ese pobre gato saldría disparado de su escondite, si es que no le daba un infarto de miocardio antes.

—Vas a hacer que suene la alarma... —Arrastré las palabras con los dientes apretados.

Llamándole la atención, cuando estaba a punto de atraparle con ambos brazos, saltaba hacia el maletero o el techo, y así, repetidas veces haciendo que me cansara. El juego había cambiado, ahora yo era el maldito gato y él un jodido ratón escurridizo. Ni siquiera sabía si aquel minino naranja había huido por patas hace tiempo, si era listo de verdad, lo habría hecho. No como nosotros.

—No es verdad. —Me decía sonriente mientras el pelo blanquecino se le alborotaba a cada salto.

Sí que lo era. Del interior del coche resonó un timbre estridente, odioso y repetitivo, mientras las luces de los faros brillaban como locas, despertando a todo el vecindario. Del susto, Juuzou casi se cae a la carretera. Debía haberle dejado que se rompiese la crisma, pero a quién quiero engañar. Le atrapé en volandas antes de que su pobre cabeza sufriese otro accidente mortal. Un señor salió gritando de una parcela cercana con una llave inglesa en la mano, supusimos que debía ser el dueño. Supusimos porque no nos paramos a recibir detalles cuando él comenzó a perseguirnos moviendo los brazos, haciendo aspavientos.

—¡Corre, corre! —Me gritó Juuzou, dándome palmetazos peligrosos en la espalda. "Cómo si no lo supiese."

Reía y reía, el vaho escapa a borbotones de nuestras bocas. Huíamos sobre la nieve como condenados a muerte.

Siempre acababa metiéndome en líos que no me incumbían. Hide solía decir que Juuzou le ponía emoción a mi vida. "—¿Ah sí? Joder, pues Juuzou podría relajarse un poquito." Sé que Renji me había encargado la dura tarea de vigilarle y evitar que se hiciese más daño. Sé que no estaba del todo recuperado y que hoy no era un gran día para celebraciones. Sin embargo, cuando perdimos de vista a aquel hombre, se le ocurrió decir algo esencial por lo que se ganó una de mis patadas en las pantorrillas:

—Como se ha puesto, eh. ¿Tú crees que era el dueño de ese gato?

* * *

—¿Sabes qué tienes suaves las orejas? —repitió por tercera vez mientras le llevaba a caballito.

—¿Sabes que nos hemos alejado un montón de casa por tu culpa? —Era su culpa, le daba igual. Intentaba apartar a ciegas sus dedos de los lóbulos de mis oídos, pero él tenía dos manos muy resbaladizas y yo una bastante torpe. Si usaba las dos se me caería al suelo y ya sí que entonces me negaba a arrastrarlo de nuevo—. Renji nos va a dar una buena charla.

—Ah, ¿pero tú le escuchas? Cuando se pone borde, me imagino que su cara es la de un cuervo atontado y me lo paso que no veas.

—¿Qué te vas a imaginar? A veces lleva la máscara puesta —rodé los ojos, para lo que había quedado. Juuzou se dio un golpe en la sien, cayendo en lo que acababa de decirle. Su risa maníaca fue sustituida por un largo bostezo. Fruncí el ceño y le miré de reojo mientras se acomodaba en mi espalda. A ninguno de los dos nos gustaba el silencio cuando estábamos solos y no es que el paisaje relajase el espíritu precisamente—… ¿Has dormido algo últimamente?

—… Soy complicado. —Dio como respuesta, tras un breve descanso.

Eso le definía en todos los sentidos. Sentí como me acariciaba los omóplatos con la frente y hundía esa naricilla respingona, mientras los mechones de su flequillo resaltaban sobre mis hombros. No le vigilo todo el tiempo, pero estaría acumulando otra vez bastantes días sin pegar ojo. No debimos de haber adoptado esa cacatúa tan rara, no se calla. Y juntos, mantienen conversaciones que divagan hasta las tantas.

—Ya lo creo —suspiré. Al menos se le ha acabado la pila por hoy, ¿a qué Dios tendría que agradecérselo?—. Cada día pesas más... —Le recoloqué con los brazos, se caía hacia abajo.

Ir de tejado en tejado hubiese dado mucho el cante, más aún tras nuestro último incidente.

—Pues vas a tener que entrenar, vas a cargarme hasta los noventa. —Su voz sonaba rara, adormilada.

Alcé una ceja inquisitiva, esta noche no nos acompañaba ni la luz de la luna. No sabía del todo porque en vez de quejarme ante su estúpida orden, respondí tal cosa.

—Juuzou, tú y yo no vamos a vivir tanto.

—¿Los ochenta? Venga, setenta y cinco es mi última oferta. —Sus dedos bailaron sobre mis hombros. Negué con la cabeza y sonreí con los labios apretados. Ante la negativa, él no tardó en cambiar de tema ahí desparramado—. Odio la nieve.

—¿Por qué? Puntos a favor. Puedes camuflarte con ella, tirársela a Hide a la cara. (Lo has hecho antes.) El sonido es reconfortante —dije todo orgulloso como amante del frío que era.

Juuzou y yo jugábamos a esto muy a menudo, seguía manteniéndome atento, a paso firme entre los callejones vacíos. Ya debíamos andar más cerca de casa, si es que no me había vuelto a perder.

—Puntos en contra: —Se despejó, aclarándose la garganta—. Es fría y no veo a la gente paseando a sus perros. Me gustan los perros, más que las personas. Si hay algo que este universo haya hecho bien, son los perros —me confesó. Tan sincero como de costumbre—. ¿Y lo peor sabes qué es? —susurró en mi oreja. Y se me heló el vello de la nuca.

Me detuve en seco, sentí que me mareaba por un instante y como las rodillas me temblaban. Unos cuantos gritos y jadeos acallados me taladraban el juicio. No eran alucinaciones, veía las gotas manchando el manto blanco de la próxima esquina oscura que se cruzaba en nuestro camino. Pisadas pequeñas y ágiles, otras más grandes.

—Que huele a sangre y siento como se me calienta el cuerpo con sólo respirar este maldito aire.

El albino terminó de advertirme, con el corazón en el puño, logrando conseguir que reaccionase. Juuzou había estado mucho más alerta que yo, su olfato siempre ha sido mejor o yo debía de estar oxidándome. O incluso, lo que no querría reconocer, que he seguido el rastro por instinto. Sin darme cuenta alguna.

"Voto por las tres."

Me pegué a la pared de ladrillos más cercana, al lado de un contenedor de basura, rezaba porque cubriese nuestro olor parcialmente. Si debía restregarme, lo haría. De todas maneras, necesitaba ropa nueva. Ciertamente, el problema aquí era más bien otro.

—Son ellos.

Agarré a Juuzou, gruñía tras mi espinazo. Quería lanzarse como un suicida a la muerte. La pareja de hombres salió de la callejuela estrecha. Uno de ellos arrastraba el cuerpo de una joven de cabellos oscuros. Nos sintieron; escondiéndonos más todavía. "Era un cobarde."

—¿Has oído algo?

—Será un estúpido gato rebuscando entre la mugre, hay que apresurarse.

Juuzou me arañó los brazos, clavándome las uñas. Apretaba la mandíbula con una fuerza inexplicable. Van a olernos igualmente como brotase sangre.

—No quiero hacerlo. —"Eso se había terminado, yo ya no soy así." Me repetí a mí mismo sin parar con los ojos cerrados a ca y canto, a él. Tal vez Juuzou lo oyese y dejase de comportarse como un pirado. Soñar era gratis.

Nos ha costado mucho mantener esto. ¿Va a irse todo al garete? Por una simple chica, que otro descerebrado se apiade de su suerte. Es lo más sabio, lo que me han enseñado: debo ser cauto. Había algo dentro de mí que me empujaba y me decía: "Os van a pillar de todas formas. Más tarde o más temprano. Mejor temprano con una razón sólida, que tarde sin obtener ninguna." ¿Y a quién iba a hacer caso? A mi instinto o a aquellos que me habían convertido en la monstruosidad que era. Mis piernas no me respondían ante la orden que mi cerebro daba de echar a correr.

—Se están marchando. —Juuzou acalló un chillido agónico en el hueco de mi espalda, me erizó la piel como escarpias. Recibí sus patadas pero seguía inmóvil. A pesar de que somos muy distintos, no hacer nada también le estaba devorando por dentro.

Desde luego no podía seguir viéndolo, pero tampoco era capaz de retirar la mirada. Sudé en frío, saliva escapaba de mi boca sin mi consentimiento. Entonces el de la mano herida comenzó a desnudar a su presa; estaba tan tranquilo, el otro, se desabrochaba el cinturón, bajándose los pantalones. La ataban. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya había avanzado demasiado en su dirección y no había vuelta atrás. Solté a Juuzou sin ningún cuidado, saltó él solo sin ayuda de nadie. Se colocó a mi lado con una exuberante sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Sus rodillas traquetearon. Hacía mucho que no se divertía tanto.

—¿Cuál te pides tú?

—El que grite más. —Juuzou me respondió.

Asentí. Lo iríamos viendo. Hice mis dedos crujir, no hay nada peor que no estirar antes de hacer deporte. Y la caza es uno de ellos.

—¿Quién cojones sois? ¿A quién pertenecéis? —Por fin se jactaban de nuestra presencia tardía. Tan idiotas en el fondo, sería como comerse un caramelo. Rize debió de bajar el listón estos últimos años. Sorprendidos y arqueados. Mantuvieron una posición ofensiva, fue ridículo cuando uno de ellos se subió los pantalones—. ¡Lo sabía!

—A nadie —Me crujió el cuello bajo el abrigo, esta vez no habría ningún tipo de aviso—. No pertenecemos a nadie.

El albino les sacó la lengua, todo lo larga que era.

—Largo de aquí, ¡ _carroñeros_! Esta es nuestra. —La levantó del cuello con las garras para enseñárnosla y la tiró al suelo, él tenía los ojos en sangre viva.

Juuzou y yo nos echamos una sola mirada, él se señaló a sí mismo. Indicando que el segundo era para él, lo acepté.

—Bien, bien.

Pero nada iría bien. La nieve del callejón se transformó en un campo de batalla, no nos íbamos a tirar bolas precisamente. Con la espalda y la cabeza ensangrentadas, la chica todavía respiraba tenuemente, cuando el albino con los músculos endurecidos y los ojos centelleantes de rabia, se abalanzó primero sin pensárselo dos veces sobre uno de los Ghouls. El otro, con pocos reflejos, no fue difícil de acorralar una vez terminado mi arduo calentamiento. Si te quitan las piernas no es fácil escapar de _la muerte_ , hay que ser comprensible.

Juuzou no se hace de rogar, el otro tipo le rasga el cuello con un Kagune torpe e inflexible, pero no es su cabeza albina la que sale volando en aquel instante. Al ser cortada con precisión y habilidad por la llamada _Escorpión_. Siempre lo lleva encima, siempre se deja llevar. Del cuello de aquel hombre brotaron como si de una fuente se tratase, serpentinas rojas y oscuras. Empapándole, cubriéndoles enteros a ambos oponentes y terminando derramada sobre la nieve sucia.

 _"Qué innecesario."_

Es como si nunca lo hubiésemos olvidado del todo. En mí nacían esos tentáculos por todas partes, escamas brillantes. A pesar de lo mucho que lo hemos intentado, tenemos costumbres fijas como todo ser humano. Nadie puede negármelo. Me limpio la boca de sangre, este tipo estaba asqueroso por raro que pareciese. Habría que quemarlos después, sin dejar rastro.

—¡Espera, por favor! —Ahogándose, me suplicó… Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Y es mejor así. Era el de la mano rota, retorciéndose de dolor.

La mejor opción era acabar cuanto antes con su sufrimiento. Aunque no fuese lo que yo realmente desease. Ya que yo fui hecho para provocar dolor, pero no volveré a hacerlo. _"Lo prometo."_ Recordé a la chica, su cuerpo herido y maltratado. No podíamos perder el tiempo. La risa enfermiza de Juuzou me traqueteó las sienes, se mezcló con los gritos, le vaho, los copos, el olor impregnado a hierro y los recuerdos de aquella silla. Es una lástima que ellos no supiesen que eran lo que tenían que huir.

 **"—Adiós."**

* * *

 **Espacio Beru *:**

Hasta aquí por ahora **bellezas**. (Ya que Kaneki se ha despedido de una forma muy educada, _aprovecho_.) Voy avisando de que el fic será narrado por distintas voces, así como en tercera persona (narrador omnisciente, o casi). Es extraño, porque este fic nació en diciembre y ha salido a la luz en AGOSTO, aquí hace un calor de muerte. Me cuesta la vida imaginar la nieve, pero los retos me pueden aún más.

 **Los reviews alimentan el corazón hiperactivo de Juuzou y los estómagos de los gatos a los que persigue para darles amor** , así que ya sabéis que hacer. (Beber mucha agua, ¡mantenerse hidratado es muy importante! En efecto, porque los golpes de calor…)

 **Nos leemos pronto, (Si Tokyo Ghoul: re no nos ha matado antes de ANGST) ¡ _muchas gracias por leer_!**


End file.
